Teenage Crush
by WhokilledmyRabbit
Summary: KisaIta teenage-fluff. Itachi is secretly in love with Kisame and things takes turns towards the better…


Never before in his entire life had Itachi cared more about what clothes he should put on. Usually, the first worn-out jeans and black jersey he could find would do just good. But this wasn't any usual day. This was the day. The day he'd longed so intensely for the last year, and at the very same time the day he had recently come to fear.

The overstrained Uchiha turned his entire drawer in-side-out in less than ten seconds before sighing out loud and throwing himself backward, collapsing on the wooden floor. He took a few deep breaths before regaining the willpower to keep on searching.

"_Hey, Itachi!"_

_With a quick spin the raven-haired man turned around the face the blue man that came running towards him. The school day has just ended and if it wasn't for Kisame calling out his name, Itachi would have headed straight home as any other day. "Yes?" He said, rather curious now._

"_Uhm, I was just wondering…"_

"… _Hm?"_

_The shark was gathering his breath. "Uh, I mean, you got any plans for tonight?"_

"_Uh,… N-Nothing special, why?"_

"_Well, I… was just wondering, you don't have to if you don't want to but... if your free maybe you wanna hang out with me? My folks are gone for the weekend you see and I don't really enjoy being alone so I thought you maybe wan-"_

"_Y-!"_

"_What?"_

"_I-I mean.. Yes, that'd be… cool." _

_The sharks lips then turned into a pleased smile. "Great, I'll come pick you up later then!"_

And now here he was, preparing for his most stirring and probably his very first date. Itachi glared out in space and gave himself a smack in his head,"_Get a grip, stupid! It's not a freaking date! It's not like you're going anywhere official!"  
_True, Itachi had felt an attraction to the shark man for quite some time now but never would he imagine Kisame wanting to spend time alone with him. Only thinking about it was enough to make the nervousness inside the weasel increase and quickly he returned digging through the pile of clothes in front of him.

He ended up wearing his only pair un-ruined jeans which had a murky blue-grayish color. On his upper-body he wore a vague light-blue shirt which sleeves he had gently folded up to his elbows.  
"There yah go!" He said out loud to himself as he studied his reflection in mirror. He held his head high in a moment of triumph before sinking in to a depressing pile of anxiety. Who was he kidding; he wasn't looking any special at all. He was just as boring as ever.

A loud "Ding dong!" from the doorbell caused him to snap up and widen his eyes. Fuck, he didn't have any time to change now! Ok, calm down, they were just gonna hang out. No need for fancy dressing. "I got it!" He yelled through the house as he rushed down the stair, his heart beating along with the steps.  
Forcing his way back into calmness he took a deep breath and opened the door, only to reveal the sight of just the one he was expecting. Itachi dedicated a moment to eye him up.  
Some half-baggy white jeans were draped over his legs and for the upper-part he wore a black t-shirt that was way too tight for hiding those admirably perfect muscles of his body, they were visible yet not excessive. In other words; perfect.  
Kisame was smirking in that twisted special way Itachi find so astonishingly attracting and the weasel were left almost untouchable.

Itachi snapped out again when Kisame began laughing "Haha what's wrong with you all of sudden?"

"_You're so sexy I can't think straight…" _Itachi caught subtly. "No, nothing, just wasn't expecting you to come so early..."

"Oh darn, am I disturbing anything?"

"N-No its fine, just hang on a sec." Itachi quickly slipped on his shoes and called out that he'd been gone for the evening.

Kisame's home was much closer to Itachi's than he'd remembered it. Yeah, the weasel had visited him before, though only a couple of times and always in the rest of the gangs company. Being all by himself this time was both exiting and terribly nerve-wracking. Many times had he tried not to let that mysterious magnetic force of Kisame draw his attraction towards him any closer, yet Itachi miserably failed every time. So getting his mind set in the fact that this was only what friends normally do was easier said than done.

"Step right in!"

Itachi had been so lost in his grumbling he hadn't even noticed the time of their arrival. Kisame guided him in and Itachi took a moment to look around. Yeah now he remembered what his house was like. Not that classy at all, rather simple and had a pleasingly cozy feeling; kind of like Kisame himself.  
They stepped right into the living-room and Kisame fell backwards onto the fawn sofa and let out a stretched sigh. "So what do you wanna do?" The shark folded his arms around the back of his head.  
Itachi then immediately took notice of the big-ass wide-screen tv right in front of the sofa and a small smile was visible in the corner of his mouth.

"Got any good movies?"

They ended up seeing three of them.  
Itachi found himself very tense at first but right after turning on the second one he loosened up and they began to talk more openly. Itachi found Kisame to have a surprisingly good taste in movies and they ended up sharing their comments about the film and laughing together at the best scenes. As time went by Itachi's nervousness disappeared and he could relax and just enjoy the amusing company of the shark.

Right after the third scifi-film had come to an end Itachi stretched his arms up as he yawned. The early night outside had turned to un-lit room dark, the white letter-straps from the movie-credits casting a vague white glow over the sofa. "It's kind of late dude, you want me to head home?" Itachi asked right after yawning, only to get no response. "Kisame?"

He glanced over his left shoulder only to find a rather amusing sight; the shark had fallen asleep. Itachi tried to carefully call out his names a couple of times before getting up and sitting down on the floor right in front of Kisame, carefully and with watchful movements.

Never had Itachi seen Kisame like this. His head laid comfortably rested against the armrest and his well-formed arms was crossed over his chest, moving slightly upward by the time he was breathing. The right side of Itachi's mouth then twisted up to a hidden smile when he took a good look at the shark's sleeping-face. The blue man's eyebrows were wrinkled as if he concentrated on something and his lips pressed together harder than what was normal. Though there was no space between his upper and lower lip, Itachi was left staring at them without blinking.

He gulped as he opened up his own mouth and took some deep breathes. "_Attacking someone in their slumber, that's some really mature thinking Itachi!"_ He thought and mentally growled at himself. And yet after a few moments he was beginning to doubt if he would ever get this opportunity again. For the last years he had secretly been wishing that someday… for some impossible reason… and in some magical way… he would be the one getting kissed by Kisame. Yet one more look at that attractive face and he had made up his mind.  
Itachi held his breath as he slowly leaned closer. He could hear his own heart beating madly as the vision of Kisame was getting fuzzier. He was so close now. His lips were partly opened, ready to plant that longed kiss on the sleeping shark's tight lips. The weasel then closed his eyes and took a quick inhale. _"Ok nervous guy! On the count of three. One, two, two and a half, two and three quarters, thr-"_

"What are you doing?"

Itachi stared paralyzed into Kisame's yellow open eyes for some brief seconds.  
Then the incredibly small distance between them then expanded as Itachi jerked backward, falling onto his back, hitting the floor hard. Though the floor wasn't very comfortable, Itachi's mind couldn't really care less about that. His face was flushed and he felt like shooting himself would probably be the best way to act now. Though he didn't had time to develop more unserious suicide-thoughts before a blue hand suddenly was reaching out for him.

"You ok?"

Apparently the shark had gotten up from the sofa in order help him out. "_Why, how very thoughtful."_ Had he only been pretending to be asleep? Or if not, when in the world had he woken up!? Frustrated and embarrassed Itachi slapped away Kisame's hand and got up on his own. "I'm fine." He said and straightened his clothes. "Excuse me." He wasn't looking as Kisame as he turned towards the hall, mind focused on disappearing as quickly as possible. _"Well now you've really screwed this up! Nicely done, Mr. Self-control"_ Itachi thought as he with hurried steps tried to escape, all for no reason.

All of a sudden he stopped and looked down to realize that Kisame had caught his arm. "'tachi what are you doing? Would you calm down a little!?" He said and forced the weasel to meet his gaze. And for the oddest reason, Itachi did calm down.  
As Kisame let go of his arm and sighed deeply, Itachi was left staring dumbfounded up at the taller man.

Kisame was raising a brow at him, looking like he was waiting for Itachi to talk. The Uchiha could only look at the blue man's face for a limited time before he flushed and stared down at the floor. "What?" Itachi asked.

"What what?"

"What do you want!?"

Kisame then crossed his arms. "You're gonna say it or what?"

"… What am I supposed to say?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

An all too long moment of silent then took over. The hallway was dark. Itachi felt lucky not be having his face clearly able to see.  
Kisame sighed rather tiredly before giving up and breaking the awkward silence.

"You like me don't you?"

The way too direct question made Itachi widen his eyes and look up again right before turning his head in an opposite direction. He thanked the darkness for hiding his burning cheeks and closed his eyes halfway. He nodded carefully.  
One second later he was stumbling backward, the shark had instantly captured him inside his arms and for some reason he were chuckling. Itachi stared in confusion. "Wh-What are you laughing at!?" He growled and struggled to get free, yet the shark just smiled down at him.

"Why are you so upset? You don't think that I could like you back?" His smile was turning into a rather smug one.

"Why am I upset!? Maybe if you only could stop surprising me and suffocating me with these stupid question and…wait…What did you say just now?"

Before Itachi could figure out himself what was going on Kisame had jailed both of the Uchiha's hands inside his own and were locking their eyes together.  
"Go out with me."

"…" And there they were. Those four words, recalling all the moments Itachi had wished hearing just those words from him. The weasel gulped again and looked at Kisame almost as if he were unreal. Once again left to be paralyzed.

"Well?"

_"Ohfuck, I need to answer! But what the hell am I going to say? Why is he asking this so suddenly!? Oh that's right, I almost kissed him, that's why. But wait, does that mean he feel the same? Since when? Oh god, I can't think straight."_

"Itachi!"

"Yes!"

In confusion Kisame eyed him and the weasel hawked.

"I mean… Yes, please." i Please?/i

"What's with the please?"

The Uchiha looked up. "Uhm, I don't know, I guess… I-"

The shark's sudden laughter interrupted his sentence which was to be unfinished anyway. Itachi, not at all at the same level of amusement, grunted and wrinkled his nose. First Kisame wanted to hang out, then he makes Itachi make a complete fool out of himself and now he tells him his feeling are being answered? Strange as it was, Itachi felt a wave of warmness wash over him as the shark threw his arm over the weasel's shoulder, looking down at him with those bright gentle eyes. "Come on 'tachi, I'll walk you home, ok?

Kisame kept his word and ended up walking Itachi all the way to his door. Though the journey there felt like a year-long dream. Like tonight had only been an illusion. Maybe if he closed his eyes and focused really hard Itachi would come to realize that he was still alone in his room, searching for clothes. But of course that didn't work, even though he badly tried to.

Kisame had been walking silent beside him, hands in his pockets and eyes up on the dark sky above them. From time to time Itachi had glanced over at him, but for some reason the shark just kept staring at the sky.

"Are you searching for something up there?" Itachi eventually asked when they reached his home, and then realizing the stupidity in the question right after the words had been spoken.

Yet Kisame only chuckled once. "No, nothing special. Just enjoy watching the sky that's all."

"Really…"

"Yep. Besides I can only assume if I looked at you now you would freeze up again and be left staring as usual. Though I can't help but find that part a bit cute actually…" Unconscious of it, Itachi did prove his point by raising his eyebrows and expressionlessly became unmoving. "See? You always tend to do that…" The shark smiled. "Man, I've been stupid not realizing until tonight."

"… You… what?"

"You tried to kiss me?"

Ah, that little part. Itachi felt how he was blushing again and looked away as he felt the need to say the words honestly this time. "I've… been wanting to."

"Me too." With a snap Itachi turned his face up, only to barely a second after be caught in Kisame's embrace. And then it happened. In one move the shark had captured Itachi's lips in his own.

This time it was beyond the weasel's powers not to tense up, though the kiss was soft, smooth, careful yet fittingly eager… oh for god's sake; it was perfect!  
His heart seemed to have stopped and Itachi couldn't feel the beat again until Kisame had withdrawn.  
Instantly Itachi drew his hand up and placed his fingers over his lips, not realizing he was still staring. Shock was just one of many words to describe how a felt.

"See you tomorrow then." The taller handsome man whispered with a smile before turning around and leaving.

Itachi couldn't possible tell how long it took for him to turn around and step inside the hallway. All he knew was that somehow along he'd managed to end up in there, back pressed against the front-door and mind somewhere far away. When he had calmed down decently he sighed out deeply, forcing almost all his air out of his lungs as he was sliding along the door. When he hit the floor he let a wide smile cover his face and closed his eyes, tilting his head backwards.

_"Man, hope I'll still be having this dream tomorrow… "_


End file.
